


My honey and I (doing just fine)

by goingdownsinging



Category: Haim (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Taylor Swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingdownsinging/pseuds/goingdownsinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And Taylor,” Harry adds, voice calm and steady. “You’re there with D, Este and Taylor Swift. You’re not running off with her, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>The one where Alana and Harry are definitely not in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My honey and I (doing just fine)

**Author's Note:**

> I once wrote this short thing about Alana and Harry, and this drabble is a brand new addition to the verse. I'm sorry it's another short one! Title taken from Haim's 'Honey & I'

“I think you forgot to tell me something…” Harry starts when Alana answers her phone after the second ring.  
She doesn’t skip a beat, the answer instantaneous when she says “Surprise? Surprise! I told you I was going to Hawaii with D and Este, Idiot.” Alana’s words are laced with fondness and amusement, as if none of this really matters. And it doesn’t, but yet…

“And Taylor,” Harry adds, voice calm and steady. “You’re there with D, Este and Taylor Swift. You’re not running off with her, are you?”

Alana laughs and tells her Taylor’s more into Este’s loud mouth, and Harry lets out a relieved sigh. He knows he overreacted when he felt a flash of worry at the first shots on Instagram, but he has good reasons. After all, Cara ended up with Kendall weeks after things with Kendall ended and since Harry and Alana… It’s nothing. It’s nothing he tells himself again. 

It’s nothing when Este later sends him a photo over Whatsapp. It’s a photo of Alana and Taylor with their arms wrapped around each other, still in bikinis and standing on a boat with the blue ocean behind them. 

_’leave her for me, harry styles. I’m begging you.’_

Somewhere along the line, Harry and Alana had become Harry&Alana. They hadn’t even noticed at first. They enjoyed spending time together and spent most nights together whent they were both home in LA. In his bedroom, there was a drawer and section of his closet dedicated to Alana’s jeans and t-shirt, even though she ended up wearing his more often than not. There was a pair of her black boots in his hallway and somehow, they kept telling each other it was just a bit of fun.

Este and Danielle never stopped making fun of the two of them for how serious they were, how madly in love they were, but they always laughed it off. They weren’t in love and weren’t serious about anything, or that’s what they thought.

 

“I could have told you,” Alana’s voice comes over the phone. “But I forgot. I’d push her off the boat if she’d try to share sex stories with me.” 

It’s late at night when Harry takes Alana’s call. He’s already in bed and she must be, too, going by the sound of rustling sheets, how quiet everything around her seems to be. 

“I’d hope you’re not sharing tips and tricks..” Harry grumbles, but then he’s laughing. “That’d be awful. Does she even know?” He knows she does, because nothing ever remains a secret between the three sisters. Taylor must be in on it now, especially since Alana’s been texting him throughout the day.

“Well..” Alana starts, “She does know, but only because Este asked if I’m texting my boyfriend again. Everyone seems to think we’re madly in love and we’re…” she trails off, Harry finishing her sentence. “We’re not, yeah?” he says. “We’re not madly in love.. we’re just.. us, aren’t we?”

Alana hums in agreement and they both know it’s nonsense. They are in love, but they’re not ready to admit it yet. It would mean Este and Danielle are right and they could hurt each other. It could be messy once either of them goes on tour again and they can’t see each other for months, so this is easier. Or it seems like it.

“You’re still alright, Haim,” Harry tells her and Alana laughs quietly. “So are you, Styles,” she adds and then they fall silent for a minute. The only sound is their breathing in two otherwise quiet rooms and Harry suddenly, desperately wishes she was there with him.

“Another week, yeah?” and Alana hums. “A week, yeah,” she confirms. “Can I come to yours when we get back? You’re a better cook than I’ll ever be.”

Harry gasps. “You’re only using me for my cooking, aren’t you?” 

Even though Alana laughs in agreement and then calls him an idiot, promising to call him again the next evening , they both know it’s not true. They’re nearly living together when they’re in LA and then there’s the daily phone calls when they’re apart. He’s in love and he knows it, even if he’s not ready to admit to it yet.

 

 _’is there an easy way of letting Este down? She told me to run away with her today xx’_

He texts Alana, meaning to put his phone down so he can finally sleep for a few hours. Her reply comes through only seconds later.

_’is there an easy way of pushing her off the boat? She told me she can’t swim xx’_

Harry’s laughing in the dark of his bedroom and he knows he’s in too deep. 


End file.
